The present invention relates to an order picking station, to which storage containers can be transported via a storage container conveyor line and from which order containers, into which articles from the storage containers are picked for an order by an order picking person, can be transported away via an order container conveyor line, the order picking station having a buffer for a plurality of order containers to be picked.